Tan
by Slaughter3211
Summary: A week home to relax after Payback, Hell Yes! Seth is excited to unwind on his own after the grueling match. But when his curiousity gets the best of him, will he regret the result? Probably not. Seth RollinsxOC (Sarah)


** A/N Alot of people liked the RomanxSarah oneshot I made and I'll make a sequel after I finish oneshots for Dean and Seth. Anyways this one is for Dean, wanted to work with his personality which is alittle different then other authors depict him, usually he's sadistic and dominating but in my head he's pretty goofy and submissive. Seth fits the sadist and tempermental role for me so yeah, gotta work on that.**

"Yes Dean, I got home alright!" Seth sighed, phone pressed to his ear as he exited his car. "Dude the point of this vacay we were given is so I can have a break from you and your insanity." There was loud yelling and profanity from the other end. "I'm kidding! I miss you, pinkie swear we'll meet up tomorrow and hit the gym."

After hanging up with his emotional team mate Seth trudged into his house, it was a small house just big enough for him and his friends when they visit. He made sure he was in a quiet neighborhood, no need having fans tracking him down and break in. It wasn't as fancy or big as other superstars, but he liked it, it was nice and quiant.

He sat his bags down by the door and glanced around, _The maid did pretty good work_, he thought. _I gotta remeber to give her a bonus later_. Soon he was in his room, tossing his championship onto the bed with a smile. He still couldn't believe it, Payback was amazing- it couldn't have ended better. Now it was Tuesday and the executives thought they deserved a couple days off until Smackdown! and Seth didn't really complain.

Roman had gone back to visit with family, leaving Seth and Dean to relax in L.A. The champion comtemplated what he and Dean would do tomorrow, gym, lunch, probably go to the beach or shooting range. Typically the pair did whatever Dean wanted, his excentric friend loved planning things out while Seth just enjoyed the ride. Hmm maybe the could go to a theme park and mess with the staff.

He opened the backdoor and stepped out onto the patio, the air was warm and almost heavy, making his movements slow and his head sleepy. The superstar yanked his shirt off, even a few seconds out here made it unbearable, but he enjoyed the heady feeling he got from the weather. It made napping in the shade much easier. He made his way to the hamock he sat up between two trees, it took forever to pick a spot where it would always be in the shade.

A noise from the right caught his attention, it was soft music from a phone. He titled his head, maybe someone had accidentally left it. Who lived there again? Like three just out of high school chicks, sharing rent or something, Roman was chatting one of the shorter ones up last time they were here. Cute girl, but he had to focus, where was the phone?

The fence that divided his yard from hers was a short, metal chainlink type, allowing him to easily glance over into the yard. Now the music was louder, _Asking Alexandria? Good taste_ he mused. _Now where was that phone?_ Oh, there it is, laying next to the naked sunbathing girl, oh yeah the cute one. Holy crap! She was naked!

He reeled back in shock, landing hard on his back and emmiting a low groan of pain. The brunette girl shot up on her feet in an instant, covering her chest with her arms, leaving the rest exposed. "What the hell?"

"Uh- Umm! I- I was just!" He stuttered trying so hard not to stare but failing pathetically.

"You were being a fucking weirdo!" She shrieked, her face red and tears streaming down her face. Oh God she was embarrased, he screwed up big time. He tried to apologize but the words got stuck and tangled in his mouth like snakes, the result was him babbling and staring awkwardly. The woman glanced down and realized her sex was left uncovered, she screamed at him for being a pervert and ran into the house.

"I'm sorry!" He yelled finally after several minutes. The two-toned man panted, God she was hot out here. No not she! It! It was hot out here! The weather was hot. _Yeah smooth, Seth._ The brunette had left her phone and it was still blaring music, it seemed much louder now. She would need it back, if it stayed out in the sun any longer it would malfunction.

Leaping over the fence he grabbed the device, quickly silencing it before slowly to her backdoor. Was that creepy? Yes he thought of that as he knocked, maybe he should've used the front. Too late she had yanked the door open and he barely managed to duck in time to avoid the baseball she had swung at his head.

"Calm down!" He huffed, the air was thicker when she was near. He grabbed her wrists trying to keep her from attacking him again, the phone managed to stay clutched in his hands. "I swear I'm not a sex offender!"

"That's what sex offenders say!" She growled, wow she sounded like Roman. He managed to retch the bat from her, it was alot harder than he would like to admit. Now disarmed she ran back into the house, not managing to slam the door before he shoved his foot in. The brunette fell back heavily when he shoved the door open, she scooted back, shaking with fear- eyes wide in horror.

"Shhhh." Seth tried to soothe and, trying to stay as much outside as possible, he gently sat her phone down on the edge of the couch closest to him. She titled her head in wonder, his actions confused her. He made a show of backing out slowly until he was in the yard again, hands in the air opened as a sign of surrender. He closed the door behind him.

It opened again to reveal a confused and slightly irritated woman. It was then that he realized she was clothed now, shorts and a tank top- no bra he couldn't hep but notice. "What the Hell?" She didn't seem angry or fearful of him anymore.

"Umm what?" Smooth Seth.

"Why did you spy on me, then knock on my down, wrestle my bat away from me, force yourself into my home, all just to return my phone!" She growled, again that Roman-ish noise.

"I didn't know you were there, I swear! I heard the phone, figured it was left went to get it to return. Saw you, I paniced, fell, tried to apologize but that didn't work. Umm I should've used the front door but I wasn't think-"

"Clearly." She cut in snidely.

"Anyways! You tried to bash my head in I was just trying to not get killed, opened the door and returned the phone. The End." He grinned meekly, she was picking up the bat once more, but she merely glanced over it before tossing it into the house.

"Thanks, I'm sorry I flipped out." She told him, not seeming all to sorry but he wouldn't be either. "I should've let you explain before attacking you."

"I would agree but that's a bad idea." He chuckled. "Not everyone is as nice as me."

"Well thanks for returning my phone," She shrugged and began to go.

"Hey uhh, What's your name?" She paused and gave him a sideways glance.

"Sarah. You?" She didn't recognize him? He was famous! Wait that sounded conceited, delete.

"Seth Rollins." She nodded and walked with him to the fence, gathering other things she had abandoned when he had discovered her- tanning lotion, sun glasses, water bottle. He jumped over the fence with ease, pausing on the otherside to look at her.

"Is there anything I could do to make this up to you?" Wow that sounded creepy, and it definitly had a double innuendo. Sarah took a moment to appraise him, looking him up and down, pausing her examination at his chest.

"Sure why not?" She said finally looking at his face now. He grinned widely, she laughed lightly at him. Feeling primal, he grabbed her from the otherside of the fence and lifted her onto his shoulder. His porch door was unlocked as he moved through the house, occasionally swatting at the giggling brunette's ass, she would slap his in response.

Seth smirked when he tossed her down onto the bed, forgetting his championship was still there, Sarah noticed and picked it up, inspecting it with eyes and fingers. "What is this?"

"I'm a wrestler, it's my championship. Won it a couple weeks back." He couldn't keep the pride out of his voice, it was his first title belt on the main roster.

"Oh yeah, Nicole was watching that last night, I didn't know that's what you did."

"I'm away for months on end," He laughed. "You didn't think that was odd?"

"I just thought you were anti-social. Chrissy thought you were a drug dealer." She joked, pulling him closer still holding the belt.

"It's the hair," His voice absent minded as her mouth began making soft contact with his neck. "Lie back." She did and he removed her shirt, he was right about the no bra part. Her hand tangled in his hair as he dropped his mouth onto her nipple, tugging gently with his teeth before pressing his tongue against it.

He was grinning when he learned she had no underwear on either, shorts slipping down her slender legs easily. She reached for his jeans when he shoved her back down, fixing her with a warning look, she sent him a challenging glare but he ignored it. Slowly he slid two fingers into her, she was tight and warm, slicking his fingers up instantly. A strangled moan left her mouth and he spend up his actions, taking in the sight of her.

"I should come back home more often," He murmured, voice low and husky. He removed his hand earning a noise of complaint from Sarah. His jeans were shoved off quickly along with the boxers, he stroked himself once before nudging her legs wider apart.

She watched him with hooded eyes as he entered her, slowly freezing every so often to glance at her face. When he was finally seated to the hilt inside her, she groaned and began rocking her hips against his. With a feral growl he yanked one of her legs over his shoulder, she let out a whine as he thrusted hard.

_God_, Seth thought. _She's tight. _he picked up speed, it had been too long, ring rats weren't his type and it was hard to meet a decent woman on the road. It had obviously been a while for her too, she was losing it fast dragging him over the edge, she came hard. One, two, three, four more thrusts and he was tensing up, hunching over the brunette as he came down from his high.

He was panting as he rolled over to lay beside her, she was shivering alittle, enjoying the after shocks of their rough... What was this? Not really fucking. Not love making. Well whatever it was it left them both exhausted. Seth didn't say anything when she slid out of bed and dressed, giving him a brief kiss before leaving, one last look at his title. But he couldn't help but miss her, definetly not the average woman, he sighed thinking over his day. Came home, went outside, saw a cute naked chick, got yelled at by said cute naked chick, tried to return phone, managed to barely avoid brain damage from a bat, apologized, had sex.

"And it's not even noon." He grinned, standing to stretch and go about the rest of his day. No doubt in his mind he would visit Sarah as often as possible. "Yeah I should come home more often."

**A/N Wrote this entire story naked, took my two weeks to write this. Based on that evidence then you could say I was naked for two weeks. LOL no I'm kidding. So I have alot of crazy stories inside my head and I have no idea which ones to do first so I set up a poll on my profile and if you would please go check it out and vote. It's just the story names but the descriptions are on my Bio, pick two of your favorites and let me know which ones you wanna see first. Be aware that I will most likely update the list with knew story names and ideas so check in every know and again to see if anything else catches your eye.**


End file.
